El suicidio de Prestige
by Elphyra
Summary: Nacer en Japón el 1 de marzo de 1976 para fallecer en Galicia el 19 de noviembre de 2002. En total, una tierna vida de veintiséis años para terminar siendo el mayor desastre medioambiental de toda Europa. No culpables, no crímenes... Seguramente "Prestige" decidió suicidarse. Eva lo sabe en el fondo de su corazón, pero ha tardado once años a darse cuenta de ello.


**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcáis (casi nada, sólo el nombre de las escuelas) pertenece a _Jotaká_. El resto es MÍO. Participa en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

* * *

**El suicidio de "Prestige"**

* * *

"La peor forma de injusticia es la justicia camuflada"

—Platón.

* * *

___13 de noviembre de 2013_

Eva miraba el crepúsculo des de lo alto del cabo del fin del mundo. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras recordaba con estupor que no se había cumplido el sueño de su abuela. Con el pelo al aire, y el viento que lo hacía volar, Eva tenía la sensación que algo dentro de sí había muerto, también.

El sol iba menguando poco a poco y la chica sabía que se quedaría ahí hasta el amanecer. No le importaba el frío que hiciese, ella ya se las apañaría. Las olas bajo suyo rompían contra las rocas del cabo, y le daban a Eva una música que sólo ella, como _meiga _(1), podía apreciar. Era la última _meiga_ de la familia, la última que existía.

Des de los tiempos pre-cristianos, estas magas iban menguando ya que no cualquier hija de familia de _meigas _ podía serlo. Podías triar. Podías escoger. Si tenías el Don de la Naturaleza. Si se quería ser una _bruxa _(2), como tal debían aprender el arte de las varitas y las pócimas, el arte de las escobas y los gatos; la cara tradicionalmente nominada oscura del Don: la brujería. Podías ir a cualquier escuela; a algunas de tercera categoría a las grandes Hogwarts o Beauxbattons, mayoritariamente la última.

Pero, por lo contrario, si se quería ser _meiga_ adorabas como tal la Naturaleza, la madre ancestral del mundo, y procurarías con tu magia curarla y repararla. Eras hija del bosque, de las llanuras y de los ríos; heredera de todo y poseedora de nada. Eso era Eva; y Eva era hija de la Naturaleza.

Pero su abuela había fallecido hacía cinco años cuando aún le faltaba bastante vida por delante. Y antes de ella la madre de Eva. Y antes de ella la madre de la abuela. Pese a esto, Eva cierra los ojos y no quiere recordar las muertes, no hoy. Hoy habían sentenciado que no había ninguna culpa para el hundimiento del "Prestige". Sólo una pequeña culpa al capitán, y justamente por cosas no relacionadas con las toneladas negras de la sangre del barco.

Como _meigas_, la abuela de Eva y las demás tenían la necesidad de limpiar las cuestas de Galicia. Los _humanos_, a quienes las brujas les llamaban despectivamente _muggles_, habían intentado reparar su error. Más o menos. _Greenpeace_ montó un pollo; el Gobierno demostró no saber nada de futurología. Y, mientras había _Nunca máis_ (3) cagándose en los petroleros, las _meigas _daban su energía más ancestral y profunda a su Madre para que ella se pudiera curar.

Esta era la visión del mundo que tenía Eva.

Su madre había muerto años antes del hundimiento del "Prestige", poco después del tercer cumpleaños de su hija, y Eva se medio alegraba que así no había tenido que presenciar tal desastre. Se habría muerto del disgusto. Eva avanzó un paso más, hasta la punta de la pequeña península del fin del mundo, y necesitaba emocionarse; así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta una gran ola de viento y agua pasó junto a ella.

Pese a tener los ojos cerrados, las mejillas de la chica seguían mojándose regularmente de las aguas de sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, al contrario de antes, ya no le importaba tanto. Porque ahora, con la energía pacífica de su alrededor, Eva se sentía como si fuera otra persona; su alma, su orgullo y su lado más mágico salían a reflorecer. Cuando abrió los ojos y con un par de pestañeos se sacó las últimas lágrimas, la chica pese a no haber cambiado de aspecto era otra. Eva se había perdido entre las lágrimas y con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras despedía el sol aparecía la _voladoira_ (4) Genoveva, la hija blanca como la espuma del mar.

Genoveva ya no notaba el suelo bajo sus pies y, poco a poco, bajo pasas pisando la nada, la _meiga _fue adentrándose en el mar. Cuando había dejado el cabo detrás suyo, ascendió hacía arriba con una oleada del viento y pudo contemplar la mayoría de las tierras del ancestral rey Breogán (5) delante suyo. Genoveva, como _meiga_ y como gallega, se sabía el nombre de todas las rías que arañaban su tierra. Pero esta vez, con Galicia casi bajo sus pies, la _voladoira_ retrocede once años atrás, adentrándose en lo más profundo de su infancia y en el más pregono de sus recuerdos para rememorar al "Prestige".

Tenía cinco años por entonces, muy recién hechos, y esto sumado a la enfermedad que cogió por entonces, hizo que Genoveva no recordara con mucha claridad los siete días que duraron el hundimiento del petrolero. A raíz de las palabras de la abuela, que mascullaba contra los _humanos_ y se lamentaba de la mala suerte de la Naturaleza y de los hijos tan crueles que le habían salido, Genoveva tuvo miedo de ver el mar, a quien consideraba su padre ido.

El petrolero ya estaba bajo las aguas cuando lo hizo. La agua purificadora se encontraba sucia, pegajosa y muerta. Genoveva abrió los ojos y miró a su Galicia antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Los _humanos _no la verían ya que su magia la haría invisible para aquél que no la percibe y sus oídos no la oirían porque el viento se llevará su voz. Pero la chica lo hizo, y se sintió mejor.

Gritó porque su abuela se murió años después, a raíz del cansancio que causó en su cuerpo el sobre esfuerzo para salvar a la Naturaleza —trágicamente, no fue la única _meiga_ que falleció— y quién pese a la alegría de medio salvar Galicia no pudo ver como, finalmente, terminaba un juicio interminable (y aquí Genoveva se alegraba un poco de que hubiera fallecido antes, mejor que no supiera nunca cómo había terminado todo).

Y gritó también maldiciendo al "Prestige", el petrolero que no tenía responsables y que quizá por esto decidió suicidarse justamente delante las cuestas de Galicia, para joder el personal. Su vida estaba condicionada por un barco con demasiado petróleo y demasiado viejo que actualmente residía bajo el mar; por los fantasmas del pasado.

Y Genoveva gritó cada vez más llena de energía y se prometió, ya sin ninguna lágrima en el rostro, que no volvería a ocurrir esto nunca más. Junto a la luna de plata, bajo las aguas oscuras del mar, por encima de ella misma, y de Eva.

* * *

**(1) Meiga, maga.** Nombre que se daba a las antiguas mujeres hechiceras en Galicia y toda la cultura céltica. Tenía para ellas una gran influencia la naturaleza y eran mayoritariamente buenas.

**(2) Bruxa, bruja.** Nombre que también se daba a las antiguas mujeres hechiceras en Galicia y toda la cultura céltica. Eran capaces de curar cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia oscura oscura; no por ello, claro, tenían que ser malas.

**(3) Nunca máis.** Es una plataforma ciudadana creada con el objetivo declarado de evitar la repetición de desastres ecológicos en Galicia, el castigo de sus responsables y la reparación de los daños.

**(4) Voladoira.** Uno de los tipos de meigas que existen; su peculiaridad es que puede volar y se dedica a dar piruetas por el aire.

**(5) Rey Breogán.** Nombre mítico de un rey celta de Galicia, según las tradiciones irlandesas recogidas en una compilación. Según las leyendas, este rey es el fundador de Brigantia, situada en la Península Ibérica, (quizá es La Coruña por si nombre romano de Briantium).

* * *

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores.**

**Os he dejado aquí unas cuantas explicaciones más arriba para que entendáis un poco de la historia —un poco más de lo que espero que hayáis entendido, ;)—. Sé que no tiene casi nada de la saga que todos tanto amamos y que si lo saco cuela como "original" pero quería hacerlo así, porque creo que quizá —sobretodo si os gusta Eva (o Genoveva, que son la misma persona)— saldrá en algún futuro fic de la Tercera Generación.**

**No tenía pensado participar por segunda vez en el reto pero cuando ayer tomé el diario y vi la noticia encontré dentro de mí tras pensarlo un poco la _necesidad_ de escribir algo. Porque el Prestige ha durado casi toda mi vida, yo tengo la mismísima edad que Eva (o Genoveva). —Seguro que ahora todos me denunciáis a los MFySA, pero dejadme que me explique:**

**Yo no soy Eva. Ni Genoveva. No me gustaría tener su vida, creo. Además, lo que defiende Eva no se parece mucho a lo mío. Y por esto lo quiero dejar claro: las opiniones expresadas al fic referente a _Nunca máis_, Greenpeace y los humanos en general son de Eva. Tal y como pongo en la frase "Esta era la visión del mundo que tenía Eva." —Y no, al Gobierno no le defiendo. _"Hilillos" de plastilina..._**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho, o no, y que igualmente me lo dejáis por escrito en un review que estaré muy contenta de recibir. Ah, y respeto a la última frase antes del "Fin" no es necesario que la entendáis. —Ni siquiera yo lo hago. Podéis pensar que es un último pensamiento de Genoveva, una maledicción o hechizo de las _meigas_ o lo que os plazca.**

**¡Besos!**

* * *

**14 de noviembre de 2013,**

**Elphyra.**


End file.
